The story begins
by Hannahthesaiyan
Summary: Hey,guys This is my first Chapter so don't rip :P Owned By Funamation
1. The story Begins!

One day,a young girl hopped tree from tree."YAAAHHOO!"she yelled spinning on a tree landed on another tree and slid put her right foot in front of her and her back foot in the back of brung her back foot up ramming the tree groaned and cracked then fell quick as light she cut a huge chuck of the wood out of the stomach soon growled,"Oh gosh..I'm hungry woah."She said,smiling."Now..What am I in the mood for..?Deer?Yeah!,Deer sounds great!"She said jumping in the air,but first alittle snack she grabbed an apple and started biting into misplaced her foot and tail grabbed the let out a breath."Thanks Tail!"she said jumping off and running to the small home on the went a passing by young girl already had a deer in her hands and the piece of wood."What's that noise?"she said looking saw a huge metal thing coming her eyes widened,but before she could move the metal thing hit her in the head.A young man poked his head out of the object."Hey Brat! Scram!"He said honking a loud thing."You just want my fish!"she said Running to the thing and lifting the man could say anything,she threw the pulled a small pink piece of wood from her pocket."POWERPOLE EXTEND!"She the pole extended and she was in her fighting stance."No one trys to steal my food!".She stared at the the boy came out,carring a metal object."Don't tell me you used up all your power."She said her eyes narrowed."Not queit!"he yelled,firing 6 rounds at the girl's fell backwards and blinked.A sharp pain went threw got up fast and rubbed her head."Holy cow! What was that! Grandma told me about things like you! Your Black magic won't work on me."She said lunging at the Boy."No Stop! I'm a human being!A boy in fact."He said grinning at skid to a stared at him and put her hand to her chin."Oh! So that's what you are!Grandma told me about boys you should act very nice around to my house! I'll cook you some lunch!"Hannah said picking up her deer."Wait..Hold on."The boy pulled a watch-looking thing out of his pocket and began walking."Hey kid,what's your name anyways?Mine's Dane",he said looking down at the girl."I'm Hannah! H-A-N-N-A-H."she said started a fire."Hey..Do you smell something burning?"Hannah foot was in the fire."",she yelled dunking her foot in some ran inside her house and put her hands together and set on her knees."Hi Grandma I brought a boy along.I'm heading to mast-"She said,but was soonly interruped by a shove."OH GOSH! YOU HAVE A DRAGONBALL!"he yelled picking it jerked the ball away."No Only I can touch it!",she said sticking her tounge narrowed his eyes."Oh I know...You're the kinda girl who's wondering what her reward is...",Dane said stared at him, undid his fly."Listen,you left me have your Dragonball and I'll show you how boys and girls are REALLY different."Hannah turned and walked away "I know alot taller and buffyer,so why are you undoing you pants?"Dane began to ...The search much go on he thought."I know we can be partners!Imange how strong you'll get!Great training!"Dane 's face lit up."Alright sounds like fun!"she said turning around,but when she turned around,Dane turned around to see Dane on the ground."Y-Y-You have a tail..."He said shaking."I know."Hannah said rolling her ..He pulled out a box and chose a number threw it on the ground and a big boom ! Thought lept on along with there started a great adventure.


	2. Meeting Goku and Master Roshi

**"This looking like a nice spot!"Hannah beatiful sand on her feet."Nothing like the beach!"Hannah had gathered 4 Dragon then saw something coming towards her.A boy who was swimming towards was bald and had six dots on his jumped out of the water out of breath."D-Do you happen t-t-to know whaere Master Roshi lives?"he said Facing nodded."Thanks!My name's Krillin! Can I stay with you guys until morning!"He said Looking at Hannah."Sure!My name is is Dane."Hannah said pointing to was already stepping inside the house."Cmon in."He ran in and took a shower and ran back was wearing 's eyes widened and then his face turned covered his eyes as Hannah walked over to Dane."Dane I'm I have some food?"She said looking at pointed to the fridge,eyes stilled was ran to the fridge and began to eat everything she could back up stairs and went to started at the fridge And Gasped."A year's supply of food...Gone."By morning the crisp air was now still."Dane I'll take Krillin on the flying cloud and get the other 3.",but before Dane could already got on the cloud and headed to the Island of pointed down and the cloud zoomed to the ground,there to meet them was an old man and a young boy with a weird hair stared at the boy,her heart began to was all ended when the boy looked up at her."Hey! You have one too!"He said Roshi Coughed."Thank you for bringing Krillin back."He jumped off."No problem.I actullay need two 3 Dragonballs and I need to stay here,to train."Hannah said staring at Master was yelling behind her."Dude! Wait up!"He jumped off the boat and stared at the 2 boys and the old nodded."Yeah we need those 3 dragonballs."He stared at the radar and looked at the boy's Pants."A dragonball!"He yelled."Can we have it?"Dane said."No!This is my Grandpa' Gohan!"The boy yelled."I'll battle you for it!"Hannah blurted jumped off her 's eyes widened."Y-Y-You have a tail!"The boy blurted out."Of Course I do!Every little girl does." Hannah said. "Now Fight me!"She said getting into a fighting stared at face light,her blush began to grow and grow at the pulled her shirt."Dang is it hot out here or what?Now,let's start.".Hannah darted at Goku his eyes widened he couldn't keep up with jumped to the side making Hannah ram her fist threw the jumped back,to meet a fist firmly in her pain was like getting cut coughed blood trickled from her got up shaking and wiped her mouth."Grandma..Told me to ALWAYS be strong..a-a-and..to never give up."Hannah said walking towards fist in the punched her in the gut again and she fell to the grinned as blood trickled down her mouth."I guess..I have to go..Super.."Hannah stepped back and turned his head to the side."Super?Is that something you can eat?"Goku said with got started to scream.A yellow ora began to comsume her hair changing from Yellow to Brown.A huge yellow boom didn't look the hair was still flat,but her eye...was couldn't see her other eye..because the bangs always covered had grown a little taller."I haven't been like this...in a while."She said wiping the blood from her darted to Goku and jumped in the was so fast Goku couldn't even see slammed her elbow into his skull and grabbed his swung it around and threw him in the dropped in the sand and gasped.A super form would take ALOT of enegry out of changed back to her normal took a deep breath and got back into a fighting emergyed coughed and grinned."You're pretty good!"He said darted at him gutting him in the flew backwards a long called his flying floated back to the Island and lunged at missedplaced his foot tripped onto closed her eyes,she felt fast paste breaths on her opened her eyes and saw Goku frozen ontop of looks dowface was so looked like stood n to see they locked 's there until Master Roshi spoke,"Ermmm...Maybe we should get off of ..."Hannah's blue eyes locked with got off and wiped his walked into the house and his stomach growled."God I'm Hannah wanna join me?"Goku fell to the ground expect bounced up to the ground and ran inside to join Goku in his everyone went back in Goku and Hannah was stuffing their was sitting there full,but Hannah was still stuffing her face.."Golly..Hannah eats as much as Goku...and maybe alittle more"Bulma said staring at Hannah in amazent ."That's Hannah for you..",Dane said with a blush staring at Bulma.**


End file.
